Tales of Smurflinghood: Smurfling years
by babysmurfrock
Summary: This is the story of Papa smurf and the other smurfs when they were growing up around smurf village. Papa smurf of coarse is going to have some challanges over having 100 smurfs in the village to take care of
1. Chapter 1 : First arrival

**Well I am back with another story. This time it is about how the smurfs grew up and believe me this is going to be a long story so let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: the smurfs belong to peyo**

* * *

One evening Papa smurf was waiting in his house for a stork to bring his first smurfling. Then after about a minute papa heard the sound of wings flapping and went outside. The stork landed in front of Papa and handed him the basket. "Thank you," Papa said as he took the basket back inside. Papa sat the basket on the table and took the blanket out of the basket and in the basket was a baby smurf. He was smiling at papa as Papa smurf picked the smurfling up. "Hello little one I am Papa smurf and I am going to take care of you," Papa said to the little smurfling. The little smurfling pulled on Papa smurfs beard. Papa then chuckled and got a cradle to put the smurfling in. Papa put the smurfling in the cradle and then gave him a warm bottle of milk. Then papa went to his room to go to bed for the night.

* * *

Papa woke up the next morning to a crying smurfling. Papa went over to the smurflings cradle and picked up the smurfling to calm him down. Once Papa smurf calmed the smurfling down he fed him, changed him, and put him in the nursery to play. Papa watched the smurfling as he played. Papa noticed that the smurfling was lifting things that would be a little too heavy for a smurfling his age. The smurfling had no trouble picking up heavy things that were heavier than him. That evening was the smurflings first word ceremony and Papa took the smurfling to the clearing. Papa cleaned up the clearing a little and then sat the smurfling on the mushroom stool. Then all of a sudden a moon beam light shined out of the sky and directly on the little smurfling.

"E-E-E" the smurfling started to say

"Yes, yes" Papa eagerly said

E-E-Exercise! The smurfling shouted.

Papa then went over and picked up the smurfling "Hmm since your first word is exercise and you like to lift heavy things your name shall be Hefty smurf," Papa said to the smurfling.

"Exercise!" Hefty shouted as he clapped at his new name

Papa then took Hefty back to the village, gave him a bottle, and then put him in his cradle for the night. "Good night my little smurfling," Papa said to Hefty as he kissed him on the forehead and went to his room and went to bed.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter i hope you like it so plz R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 : Second arrival

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: the smurfs belong to peyo**

* * *

Once again that morning Papa woke up to Hefty's crying and then fed him, changed him, and put him in the nursery to play. In only the 3 days Hefty has been there he has broken most of the toys since he didn't know how to control his strength yet. That evening Papa was waiting for the next smurfling while Hefty was sleeping on his shoulder. Papa then heard the sound of wings flapping which woke up Hefty causing him to cry. Papa tried to calm Hefty down as he walked outside to greet the stork. The stork landed in front of Papa and handed him the basket "Thank you my friend," Papa said as he took the other basket with his hand while holding Hefty in the other and went back inside. Papa sat Hefty and the basket on the floor and then pulled the blanket off the baby in the basket's face. Hefty looked in the basket and after Papa took the blanket off he saw the new smurflings face and smiled at the smurfling. Papa then picked up the smurfling "Hello little one I'm you're Papa smurf and I am going to take care of you," Papa said to the new smurfling. Papa then put the new smurfling on the floor so Hefty could see him.

"Exercise," Hefty said to say hello.

The new smurfling babbled out some baby words as to say hello back. Papa noticed something about the new smurfling, his hat was different than Hefty's the new smurfling had a visor on his hat. Then both of the smurflings yawned and papa picked them both up. Papa put Hefty in his cradle and then got out another cradle and put the new smurfling in it. Papa then gave both of them a bottle. Papa then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Papa got up and went to check on the smurflings which were still asleep. The new smurfling woke up crying followed by Hefty and Papa picked them both up and went to feed them, change them, and then put them in the nursery to play as usual. Hefty as usual was playing with toys but ended up breaking them and Papa took the toy and put it in the pile of the other broken toys. Papa noticed the new smurfling was near the pile of broken toys and had managed to fix some of them. Papa thought the new smurfling was kind of handy. That evening was the smurflings first word ceremony, Papa set the smurfling on the mushroom stool and waited. Then the moonlight started shining and shined directly on the baby smurf.

"I-In," The smurfling started to say.

"Yes, Yes," Papa said eagerly.

"I-In-Inventions," The smurfling said with a few claps.

Papa thought for a moment "Hmm you have a visor on your hat, you fixed most of the toys hefty broke, and your first word was inventions so that means your name will be Handy smurf," Papa said to the new smurfling as he picked him up. Handy smiled and said his first word 2 more times "Inventions, inventions," he said as he clapped. "You are going to be pretty useful when you grow up since you are pretty smart," Papa said to handy.

"Exercise," Hefty cried

"Yes, you too Hefty since you are pretty strong especially for a smurfling your age," Papa said to Hefty. That made Hefty feel much better about Handy being there. Papa then took the 2 smurflings back to the village and let them play for a little bit longer. Handy manage to fix more of the toys hefty broke. Hefty then went over to Papa and tugged on his pants. "Yes what is it Hefty?" Papa asked the smurfling. Hefty just yawned and Papa thought it was time for the smurflings to go to bed so he picked up Hefty and put him in his cradle. Then Papa went and got Handy and put him in his cradle and then once again gave them each of them both a bottle. Then Papa went to bed for the night.

* * *

**Well there is the second chapter i hope you like it so plz R&R. I bet you are wondering who the next smurflings going to be , sorry cant tell you ,you have to wait until the next chapter. Until next time smurf y'all later**


	3. Chapter 3: New invention and arrival

That next morning as usual Papa got up to the sound of crying smurflings and went to feed them, change them and put them in the nursery to play a while. Papa then took them outside for a while to explore the village. Papa gave Handy some baby toy tools to play with since he liked fixing things. Handy crawled around the village and found a little pile of wood and he started to build something with the wood. Hefty saw Handy was building something and went over to see what it was. When Handy got finished with what he was building and showed it to Hefty. When handy showed his invention to Hefty, Hefty figured out that Handy made a toy car. Handy gave the car to Hefty and he played with it for a minute before he broke it. This caused Handy to cry and Papa went over to see what happened. Papa picked up the crying smurfling "What happened?" Papa asked the smurfling. "Inventions,'' Handy cried as he pointed to the broken toy in Hefty's hand. Papa knew exactly what happened but to make sure he asked Hefty "Hefty did you break Handy's toy?" Papa calmly asked the smurfling.

"Exercise," Hefty cried

Papa knew by the tone of Hefty's voice that he did break it but didn't mean to. "Just show Handy you are sorry," Papa said to Hefty as he put Handy who was still crying back on the ground in front of Hefty. "Exercise," Hefty said as he gently squeezed Handy's hand to say sorry for breaking his toy. Handy stopped crying "Inventions," Handy said as he smiled as of saying it was ok. Papa then took the 2 smurflings back to his house for their afternoon nap.

* * *

That evening Papa was putting Handy and Hefty to sleep when he heard a familiar sound. "A new smurfling he wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow night," Papa said as he went outside to see the stork that had a basket in its beak. The stork then handed the basket to Papa and Papa thanked the stork and went back inside. Papa sat the basket on the table and took the blanket off of the smurfling's face and saw that the baby smurf was sleeping. The baby smurf woke up and crossed his arms then he scowled. Papa chuckled at the smurflings expression as he got out another cradle. Papa then put the smurfling who was still crossing his arms and scowling into the cradle and gave him a bottle. It didn't take long for the scowling smurfling to go back to sleep. Soon after the smurfling went to sleep Papa went to bed also.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter i hope you like it **


	4. Chapter 4: First word Cermony

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

Papa woke up the next morning but the smurflings were not crying so he thought they were still asleep but when he went to check on them there was one smurfling awake and it was the smurfling that just arrived. The smurfling was staring at the ceiling while crossing his arms and scowling. Papa then took the smurfling to get him something to eat but when Papa tried to feed him he would not eat even though Papa knew the smurfling was hungry since he heard the smurflings tummy rumbling. After about 2 minutes Papa gave up trying to feed the smurfling. Papa then heard the other 2 smurflings and went to get them out of their cradles. When Papa left the room the smurfling picked up the spoon and started eating his food by himself. About time Papa came back with the other smurflings the smurfling had finished his food and sat the spoon back where papa had left it. Papa put the 2 smurflings in their highchairs and he fed Handy first who was next to the smurfling. As Papa was feeding Handy he noticed that the new smurflings bowl was empty.

"Amazing," Papa said as he saw the smurflings empty bowl.

Papa wondered how the bowl was empty and the smurfling did not eat. Papa thought he ate it when he left the room but he just dropped the thought and went right back to feeding Handy. When Papa finished feeding Handy he picked him up and patted him on the back and Handy let out a little burp. Papa put Handy on the floor and went over to the new smurfling and picked him up. "Well since somehow you finished your food there is no reason to leave you in the highchair," Papa said to the scowling smurfling as he started patting his back. The smurfling then let out a loud burp and let out a small sigh. Papa knew that for a smurfling to burp like that they had to eat pretty fast. Papa finished feeding the smurflings and put them in the nursery for a while.

* * *

That evening was the smurflings first word ceremony and Papa carried all three smurflings to the clearing. As Papa was carrying the 3 smurflings Handy and Hefty kept pulling on Papa smurfs' beard causing Papa to say "ouch" a few times. When they got to the clearing Papa put Handy and Hefty down and put the smurfling on the mushroom stool. The moon light shined again directly on the smurfling. The smurfling just sat there for a moment with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face until he started to say something.

"H-Ha," The smurfling started to say.

Papa and the 2 smurflings were surprised by what the smurfling said.

"Ha-Hate," the smurfling babbled out.

Papa went over to the scowling smurfling and picked him up "Since you act like your grumpy all the time, your always scowling, and your first word was hate you name shall be Grouchy smurf," Papa said to the grumpy smurf. "Hate!" Grouchy shouted out as he continued scowling. Papa then took the smurflings back to the village to go to bed for the night.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter ad to mention now all the smurfs after this chapter are going to be at random.**


	5. Chapter 5: New arrival

**Here is the next chapter. I am going to skip ahead a little so it is the afternoon.**

* * *

That afternoon the 3 smurflings were playing in the nursery well 2 out of the 3. Grouchy just watched the other 2 smurflings play with some building blocks. Hefty then crawled over to Grouchy and tried to hand him on of the building blocks so he could play with them.

"Exercise," Hefty said to Grouchy as he tried to hand him a block

Hefty put the block in Grouchy's hand, Grouchy just stared at the block for a second then put it down and crawled away from Hefty. Hefty then picked up the block and tried to give it to Grouchy again. Grouchy took the block this time. "Hate," Grouchy said as this time he threw the block and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. When Grouchy threw the block it hit the tower that handy was building with the other blocks and knocked it down. Handy reaction was instantaneous he started crying. Papa went over to Handy and picked him up and as he tried to calm Handy down he asked the other smurflings "What happened". Hefty started to make baby noises to explain to Papa what happened by taking some of the blocks and started to make a little tower and took another block and threw it at the tower causing it to fall and then he pointed at Grouchy. "Exercise," Hefty said as he kept pointing to the scowling smurfling.

"I see he threw a block at the tower Handy was building and knocked it down," Papa said to Hefty as he finally calmed Handy down. "Did he do it on purpose?" Papa then asked hefty. Hefty knew that Grouchy did throw the block but he probably didn't mean to hit Handy's tower so he just shook his head 'no'. Papa then put Handy back on the floor since he calmed down. "Grouchy why don't you show Handy that you are sorry," Papa said to the scowling smurfling. Grouchy then crawled over to where Handy's tower use to be and started to build it again. The other 2 smurflings helped Grouchy build Handy's tower back.

That evening Papa was waiting on his next smurfling to arrive but he heard a 'Gah' sound coming from one of the cradles. Papa then got up from where he was sitting and went over to the 3 cradles. When papa looked in the cradles he saw that Handy was awake. Papa then picked up Handy and cradled him for a minute. Handy soon fell back asleep and papa put him back in his cradle. Papa then heard the sound of wings flapping and went outside. The stork that had landed handed papa the basket that it had in its beak. Papa thanked the stork and went back inside. Papa then looked in the basket and saw a sleeping smurfling. The smurfling woke up for about a minute before falling back asleep. Papa then got out another cradle and put the new smurfling in it. Then papa went to bed himself.

* * *

**Well that is the next chapter i hope you like it. Anyone want to take a guest who the next smurfling will be? Well you can guess but i am not telling who it is until the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: First word

**Sorry about the few day delay I have been at school and I stayed with my friend today (Saturday February 23, 2013) but here is the next chapter**

* * *

That morning all of the smurflings woke up and were ready to eat. The new smurfling was awake but kept falling back asleep for a minute. When papa came and got all the smurflings and took them to the kitchen to eat. Papa had no trouble feeding handy and hefty he just had trouble feeding Grouchy since he would not let papa feed him and the new smurfling because he kept falling asleep.

When Papa finally finished feeding the smurflings he put them in the nursery to play as usual. Papa watched the smurflings play and noticed that the new smurfling was sleeping away from the other smurflings. Papa picked up the smurfling and put him in his cradle for his afternoon nap and soon picked up the rest of the smurflings and put them down for their afternoon naps also.

That evening Papa took the smurflings to the clearing for the new smurflings first word ceremony. Papa was walking to the clearing with the 4 smurflings crawling behind him. Papa noticed the new smurfling was moving slower than the other 3 smurflings and picked him up a carried him for the rest of the way there. When they got to the clearing the new smurfling was asleep but papa woke up the smurfling and put him on the mushroom. The moon shined around the area and then directly on the smurfling. At first the smurfling yawned but moments later the smurfling who looked really tired started to say something.

"S-Sl," The new smurfling started to say sleepily

"Yes, Yes," Papa said eagerly

"Sl-Sleeping," The smurfling said finally

Then the smurfling fell asleep again on the mushroom. Papa went over to pick up the sleeping smurfling. "Hmm…since you like to sleep a lot and your first word was sleeping your name shall be lazy smurf, I don't think you will like to do chores when you get older ***chuckles***," Papa said to Lazy who was still sleeping and was sucking his thumb while he slept. Papa then took the smurflings back to the village and put them to bed for the night.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter I hope you liked it and FrittzyCrazy you were right it was Lazy smurf good guess. Well until the next chapter smurf y'all** **later.**


	7. Chapter 7: New arrival and first word

**Here is the next chapter (Time skip to the evening)**

* * *

That evening Papa was looking out the window waiting for the new smurfling to arrive. Papa then heard the sound of flapping sounds and went outside. Papa then saw the stork land in front of his house and handed him a basket. Papa thanked the stork and went inside and put the basket on the table. Papa then took the blanket off of the baby smurf's face and saw that the baby smurf had a little blue pom-pom on the tip of his hat. Papa then picked up the baby smurf and also noticed that his didey** (A.K.A diaper)** was a plaid blue color. Papa then got out another cradle and put the new smurfling in the cradle.

* * *

The next morning the smurfling woke up and were waiting for Papa to come and get them. The new smurfling however didn't want to wait for Papa and tried to climb out of his cradle on his own. Surprisingly the new smurfling succeeded and got of the cradle on his own. When the smurfling hit the ground there was a small thump. Papa then came in the room to see what had made the thump noise and saw the new smurfling on the floor in the room.

"Well how did you get out of your cradle," Papa said to the new smurfling as he picked him up off the ground.

The smurfling just giggled as Papa took him and the other smurflings into the kitchen to eat. After Papa fed the last to smurflings he put them all into the nursery to play. Of course Lazy was asleep and Grouchy was being 'grouchy' but the new smurfling was just crawling around exploring. A few minutes later Papa came in the room to check on the smurflings and only saw four smurflings.

"Where's the new smurfling," Papa asked the smurflings

Grouchy, Handy, and Hefty pointed up on top of the book shelf in the room. When Papa looked up on top of the book shelf and saw the new smurfling sitting on the top of the book shelf. Papa got on a stool and picked up the smurfling off the shelf. "Now how did you get up there, you are such a bold little smurfling you are not afraid to do anything," Papa said to the smurfling. The smurfling smiled and giggled. That evening Papa took the smurflings to the clearing for the new smurflings first word ceremony. Papa sat the smurfling on the mushroom and the moon light shined on the smurfling

"B-b," The smurfling started to say

"Yes," Papa said eagerly

"B-brave," The new smurfling said

Papa picked up the smurfling and said "Hmm since you have the guts to do anything and your first word was brave your name will be Gutsy smurf,"

"Brave," Gutsy said as he clapped at his new name. Papa took the smurflings back to the village and put them to bed for the night.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter. Which smurfling will come next? You will have to read and find out next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: New arrival

**Sorry for the delay here is the next chapter**

* * *

After about 2 days papa was exhausted since he had to keep Gutsy from climb on top of things. Yesterday Gutsy somehow climbed up onto the roof of Papa's house. After that Papa keeps a close eye on Gutsy and makes sure he is not out of Papa's sight.

It was late in the evening and Papa had just put the smurflings to bed as the sun went down. Papa then sat by the window waiting for the next little smurfling. Papa then heard a flapping noise outside. When papa went outside he greeted the stork and took the basket in its beak. Papa then went inside and uncovered the new smurfling. When he picked up the new smurfling he noticed something, he noticed the smurfling was a little chubbier then the others.

The new smurfling woke up and looked around and looked at Papa. The new smurfling then noticed a bottle on the table and try to reach over and grab it. Papa chuckled and picked up the bottle and gave it to the smurfling. As the smurfling drank from the bottle Papa got out another cradle and put the new smurfling in the cradle. About time put the smurfling in the cradle the bottle was empty.

The smurfling babbled as he waved the bottle around. Papa knew by the way the smurfling was babbling that he wanted some more to drink. Papa then grabbed the bottle from the smurfling and refilled the bottle and then gave it back to the smurfling. After Papa gave the smurfling the bottle he drank it all in about a minute and when he finished he fell asleep. Papa then put a blanket on the smurfling and then he went to bed himself.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter it is a little shorter since I have a case of writers block and I have to go to bed soon so it is the best I got for now. Any guesses on which smurfling this is? You will have to read to find out in the next chapter but until then Smurf y'all later.**


	9. Chapter 9: First Word Cermony

**Sorry for the long wait here is the next chapter**

* * *

The next morning Papa woke up to the sound of a crying smurfling. When Papa went to see which smurfling was crying he saw that it was the new smurfling. Papa went over to the new smurfling and picked him up. Papa then heard the smurfling's tummy rumble so he took him to the kitchen. Papa went and got the other smurfs that were awaken by the smurfling's crying.

When Papa walked into the other room to get the others he noticed Gutsy had gotten out of his cradle again. Papa looked around the room and saw Gutsy sitting on top of the book shelf again. Papa sighed and got the brave smurfling from the top of the shelf. Papa then brought him and the other smurflings into the kitchen and put them in their highchairs.

Papa fed the new smurfling first and had no trouble feeding him but when Papa finished feeding him the smurfling was still hungry so he asked Papa for some more.

"You seem to be a greedy little smurfling," Papa chuckled and fed the smurfling some more food. After feeding all the smurflings Papa put them in the nursery to play.

* * *

That evening Papa was taking the smurflings to the clearing for the new smurflings first word ceremony. Papa was carrying Lazy since he was sleeping and the other smurfs followed. The new smurfling was crawling behind the other smurfs but was falling behind and was crawling slower than them. Papa noticed this and picked up the new smurfling and carried him along with Lazy for the rest of the way. Papa then put the new smurfling on the mushroom stool and waited.

The smurfling was sitting and babbling for a minute or two while they waited. Then the moon light shined down on the smurfling and lit up the whole area. The smurfling babbled a little more then started to say something.

"H-Hu," The smurfling started to say

"Yes," Papa said happily

"Hu-Hungry," The smurfling said

Papa picked up the smurfling.

"Hmm… Well your first word was Hungry and you seem to be Hungry almost all the time your name shall be Greedy smurf," Papa said to Greedy

Greedy smiled and clapped at his new name.

"Hungry," Greedy babbled as he pointed to his stomach

Papa then gave Greedy the bottle that he brought with him. Papa soon took all the smurflings back to the village and got ready to put them to bed. Papa had no trouble putting Lazy, Grouchy, Hefty, and Handy to bed it was just Gutsy and Greedy.

Gutsy kept climbing on things and Greedy wanted to keep eating. After about 10 minutes Papa got Gutsy to go to sleep. Papa now had to get Greedy to go to sleep. Papa gave Greedy his 3rd bottle he had since they all got back and put him in his cradle. When Papa put Greedy in the cradle he finally fell asleep since he Papa had given him some warm milk. Papa then went to his bed and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter again i am sorry for the long wait i am going to start updating more often. IF anyone guessed that the smurfling was Greedy you were correct.**


End file.
